Don't let me down
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: High School AU / Everything seemed like every other day to Mikasa. She woke up, went to school as usual. But then she met him. The devil himself. Just what on earth did Mikasa do, to deserve this? / For the time being, Rated: T for language.
1. Meeting the Devil

_Don't let me down_

_High School AU / Everything seemed like every other day to Mikasa. She woke up, went to school as usual. But then she met him. The devil himself. Just what on earth did Mikasa do, to deserve this?_

* * *

ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

_It was a day like any other, yet it was completely different for this young and broken girl. _

The teen woke up as she usually did. When the alarm went off, she was already dressed in black jeans and a wine-red blouse, had brushed her teeth and even had done her hair. She took her phone from the charger and put it in her pocket. Afterwards she walked into the small kitchen. With her neat handwriting she wrote a short note for her brother, Eren, like every other day, and put it on the counter.

_Good morning. I already left for school. Make sure to eat breakfast._

_Mikasa_

Since Mikasa walked to school pretty early every day, Eren already knew that she wouldn't be there when he woke up. He told her a thousand times, that she could stop to leave a note every single day, but she still insisted to do so. It was her own little ritual in the morning. Instead of eating breakfast, she wrote a message for Eren. So why making an exception today?

After she finished writing, she took a Red Bull out of the fridge, grabbed her keys and her bag, and slipped into her grey jacket. After checking that she had everything with her, she left. As she did so, she was as silent as possible, just to not wake up her brother. Well, there was nobody else, whom she could disturb. The both of them lived alone in that little house.

The walk to the school wasn't really long. It was about twelve minutes until she reached the school ground. Mikasa was always the first one arriving there. She liked it better than coming when all the other students did, because she was able to be alone a little longer. As she walked to her usual place, the grandstand at the football field behind the school building, she noticed an unfamiliar car in the parking lot for the staff. She guessed that maybe one of the teachers was already here, even if it was pretty unusual, but she didn't waste another thought on it. She finally reached her place. It was pretty silent in the morning, since there weren't any people training at this time, hence there weren't any people watching either.

The black haired teen took a seat then, opened her Red Bull and after she let out a deep sigh, she took a sip. That was how it was almost every day since she started high school. And until then there was everything normal, like every day. She enjoyed at least this little time - between waking up and when the school bell rang – alone, because she would be busy the rest of the day. First with school, then with her part time job.

But suddenly she got the feeling that there was something off today. Not only had she noticed the car in the parking lot earlier. The door of the janitor shed, not far away from the football field, was opened as well. She knew that the janitor in this school was an old geezer, who would do nothing else than sitting around all day, always eating or drinking something. And he was never here before her. Ever.

But why was it different today? She would have lied, if she said that she wasn't curious to know. Most probably the principal said something to him. That he should work for his money. Or at least that he should look like he was doing something - _Anything_ related to his work.

And just maybe it wasn't the janitor. Could it be a thief? But there wasn't really anything in there, which was worth enough to actually break in and steal. Except the thief was interested to take rakes, brooms and shovels. Before she decided on whether to take a look in the shed or to merely forget about it and sit there, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, brat!"

Mikasa didn't realize where it was coming from, or that the "brat" the voice was calling, was actually she. She looked around, just to find a man standing on the field, near the grandstand with a garbage bag in one hand and a trash picker in the other hand. Well, he wasn't exactly picking trash at that moment, rather he was pointing at her with said tool. The girl didn't recognize the man. If she had seen that face before, she would have known.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" the man yelled at her again, and if looks could kill, she would be dead by now. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Just what did that man want from her? Mikasa decided, that it was the best to pretend that she didn't hear him, so she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She wasn't sure who the person was, but she couldn't care less. If she had known before with which kind of person she was messing around, she wouldn't have done that. But back then, she didn't even knew his name…

"I asked you, what the fuck you're doing here." This time the deep voice startled her so much, that she stood up in shock. The Red Bull in her hand fell down, as well as her mobile phone. The man was standing right in front of her now, arms crossed as he looked at her. _How was he able to move here so fast? _

"What… How…?" that was all that came out of her mouth. It was rare that she was pretty much speechless.

He didn't reply, as his gaze wandered slowly from her eyes to the spilled can on the ground. Mikasa looked down as well, since she wanted to see, why he was looking even more annoyed, if possible. Then she saw that her phone was lying in a puddle of the energy drink. As soon as she noticed, she bent down and saved it, hoping that it would still work. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"A little clumsy, aren't we?" he simply said, and other than annoyance there was clearly a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Tsk", Mikasa was at least as pissed as he was. The difference was, that she had a reason to, and he obviously hadn't. After she made sure that the touchscreen was still working, she slowly looked at him again. "What's your problem?!" He didn't reply, just stared at her, as well as she did. Only then she noticed that the guy in front of her was rather short, almost half a head shorter than she was. But that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. It was actually his attire. He wore a janitor uniform. "A new janitor…?" she mumbled more to herself.

His eyes narrowed, as he noticed the change of her expression. "Quite the fast learner."

The girl didn't say anything, she just gave him one last glance, put her things in her pocket and was ready to leave. As she tried to go past him, the man surprisingly blocked her way with his outstretched arm, in which he carried the trash picker. She was caught off guard again when she felt his breath on her cheek, as he turned his head slowly to her side. "How about tidy up the mess you made here?" His voice was very low and deep, it was barely a whisper, but it sent shivers down her spine. But not the pleasant ones, rather those you get when you watch a horror movie alone at home.

She then gulped, which helped her to keep her cool. "You were the one who caused it." She simply said and stepped one step back, so she could look at him. Despite his height, he was really scary when he frowned like that. _All hat and no cattle, _she thought. "Also, you're the new janitor, aren't you? It's your job then."

"So you let others do your work. I really detest people like you… Teens are so lazy nowadays."

"If you hate me or not – It's all the same for me. But don't you walk around and telling strangers that they are lazy asses!" Mikasa finally snapped. He talked like he would be at least 40 years old, although he looked not so much older than her. She didn't always say what she thought, that was true, but she didn't let others make her look stupid either. Before the janitor could say anything, she opened her bag and took a handkerchief out of it. She bent down once again, picked up the can and wiped the liquid away with her other hand. After she stood up, she simply snapped the garbage bag out of the man's grip and threw both, the can and the handkerchief into it.

"Satisfied?" she asked and put her hands on her hip, she shifted her weight to the right leg as she waited for his reply.

"No."

Mikasa ran once again out of words. She simply couldn't understand what was going on in that man's head. "What do you mean with "no"?" She had never believed, that a stranger would be able to irritate her that much, she didn't even know exactly why. Maybe the way he spoke with her, maybe it was just his face, or rather his expression.

The man sighed, apparently that girl was getting on his nerves as well. "You still haven't answered my first question. Also you should apologize for your behavior." Her eyebrows wrinkled in slight confusion, which made him shake his head. "You surely are stupid. I want to know what you are doing here at that time of the day. The school won't start in another one and half hour."

"None of your business. And I don't see why _I_ should apologize to _you_."

"Spoiled brat," he muttered again. "You know, even though I hate it as much as you do, but it _is_ my business. I do remember something about students aren't allowed to sit the fuck around on the school ground outside the class times."

Why, just why can't he leave her alone? "Well, until now nobody was troubled with me being here, and I'm doing that since I was a freshman."

"I see. Nobody told you that it's wrong, so you continue breaking the rules? A rebellious one, or simply-"

Mikasa had enough of his insults. It was hard to hold back a _Shut the fuck up._ "Don't call me stupid, nor am I rebellious. I simply like to be alone, got it?"

"Tsk. I really don't care what your reasons are, but I can report you anytime I want…" he made a little pause there, and then a devilish grin crept on his face.

Mikasa clenched her fists, "What do you want?"

"You think I'm open to bribery?" he didn't wait for her to answer, "Frankly speaking, I guess I am," he then threw the trash picker to her.

Mikasa caught it with her right hand, and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. This time it was her who simply stated, "No"

"Then you want to be suspended from school?" the janitor tilted his head to the left side ever so slightly and crossed his arms. So provoking, like he was asking for her to get mad.

"It would be temporarily anyway," Mikasa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. What on earth did she do to that man to deserve this?

"You might be right about that. However, do you have a part time job? I don't know if they would be as unconcerned as you are," the grin from before returned. Maybe he was the devil himself, Mikasa thought. "Delinquent girl…"he muttered.

"What, are you blackmailing me now?!" she was surprised at herself, at how harsh those words came out.

The man's smirk grew wider, as he watched Mikasa's expression change now. "So you do have a part time job."

_Fuck_. Mikasa gulped audible. She gripped the bag in her left hand tighter, while she thought of what to say. Yes, she did have a job and Eren had one too. But they both needed to work. It's not that she was all too scared about losing her current job, since she was sure that she would find another one if she tried. But if the school finds out, that she worked…. It was against the rules. Until now, no one really knew about their secret, and the few who knew it never reported the siblings to the principal. Those people were aware that the two were all alone, and they had to earn money, so they would be able to continue living in their little house.

Not this man, though. He didn't know anything about her family and Mikasa decided that she wouldn't tell him either. "Okay," she nodded once, and forced herself to look the janitor in the eyes, "I do it."

The janitor made a satisfied hum, "Good girl really isn't as stupid as I thought"

Mikasa let out a deep sigh. It seemed like her precious time before school came to an abrupt stop.

ಥ⌣ಥ

* * *

_What do you think about the first chapter? Wait, you're surprised, that Levi is a janitor? I am too. But who says that janitors can't be handsome? (Well in my school, the janitor is more like the old geezer, but whatever…) _


	2. Salt

**Chapter 2 – Salt**

* * *

Mikasa was busy with picking up trash on the football field behind her school. And that was quite much, since it seemed like the old janitor never thought it was necessary to clean anything outside of the building. _(Not that he did much inside either…)_

The black haired girl made a stop and looked around. Only now she realized that the students in this school obviously didn't care to throw their trash in bins. They just left all the packaging and remains of their food on the ground. And the wind blew it all around. Result: Everywhere was trash. _Gross_, that was the only word that came to her mind.

"Don't slack off!" huffed a voice from across the field.

Apparently, there was another person cleaning here, which was the new janitor. This one was quite the opposite of the old geezer before. Mikasa would even say he was a clean-freak. As he -more or less - forced her to help him half an hour ago, the both of them walked over to the janitor shed, where she got gloves and an empty trash bag. And while she stood in that small room, waiting for him to give her everything, she felt like she would faint any second. The sharp smell of different cleaning agents made it almost impossible for her to breath. How was that man possible to even move around so much?

She didn't question him about it, though. Firstly, because she wasn't really interested into why someone would make the effort to clean that shabby shed, and for another thing, Mikasa avoided to talk to him as much as she could. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, it was either an insult or some rude unnecessary stuff.

Unhappy as how the morning turned out, she sighed for what seemed the hundredth time and continued to pick up the garbage. She just hoped, that the new janitor was only a substitute for the moment. Hopefully the old geezer just was in need for one or two weeks off and called in sick. However, until then she had to bear with it. They both worked without an exchange of more words and soon they finished their work.

The janitor, or devil himself_ (Mikasa thought that it was more fitting) _walked towards the girl, but before he was able to say anything, he heard an angry "What?"

He watched as she put a half full bottle with an unknown liquid into the already full trash bag and then she turned to him, waiting for him to answer her question. "We're done here," he simply stated.

Mikasa felt so relieved, she just nodded and followed him, as he was on his way to the shed again. While he put away the tools and threw their garbage bags and gloves into a bin, Mikasa just stood there and waited for him to dismiss her already. Somehow she supposed, that she shouldn't just walk away, without him saying so. So she leaned patiently on the doorframe. She didn't dare to go in again, or else she really would pass out because of the chemical smell.

Standing around and watching him felt a bit awkward to her too, so she decided to ask him if she could go now. Before she could make a sound, he looked up from his hands which he was currently cleaning with disinfectant. The look in his eyes was puzzled, as he began to speak with a low voice, "What are you waiting for? Do you like watching people cleaning?" one corner of his lips twitched in slight disgust, "_Freak_"

Mikasa tried hard to not say anything. Her eyes flashed with anger, but she closed them, took a deep breath and restrained herself from going over to him to punch him. Without another word she left the place, quickly going to the grandstand once again to grab her bag, which she forgot there earlier. She took her smartphone, looking at the time. Half an hour until school starts, which meant that the other students were slowly coming as well. She brushed through her hair with one hand, as she looked to the shed once again. "Tch," she cursed inwardly and headed towards the school building. She had to admit that the old shed looked like new, though.

* * *

Normally, Mikasa would walk in five minutes before the bell rang, today she was a lot earlier. What should she do so long? The black haired teen looked around, not sure where she should go. The class room? But she didn't want to oddly sit on her place and wait until the lesson started. She didn't really had any friends, either. Most of the people she talked with were actually Eren's friends. So looking for someone to talk with was out of question too. Not that she was in the mood to chat with anyone, anyway. It even crossed her mind to go back to the shed, and ask the janitor if she could help some more. But she put that thought away as soon as it came. She then just decided to lean on a wall and playing with her phone to look busy.

When her own parents died a few years ago, she changed somehow. A smile was rarely seen on her lips and her cheerful and happy personality was replaced with a more emotionally awkward one. It's not like she didn't notice, it was just that she didn't have the will to change that. Of course she was glad that the Jaeger family took her in. Eren was like a brother to her long before the incident with her mother and father - they were friends since kindergarten. But after her new parents died almost the same way as her own parents did, she lost faith yet again...

"Mikasa?" she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, and her head shot up in the direction the voice was coming from. She recognized it immediately - it was Jean's. As soon as she saw him, she wished she hadn't looked up at all. Yet another person she would rather not see. At first the janitor, now him.

Jean, who didn't seem to notice her discomfort, cleared his throat before he walked over to her, "I never thought I would see you before school starts. I mean, you always appear from nowhere right before the bell rings…" Jean gave her an unsure smile, he obviously wanted to make some small talk with her. _Such a pain in the ass_, she thought.

"Yeah, well…" Mikasa didn't knew what to answer. Why was he even talking with her in the first place? A strange silence followed after her words. The young woman actually waited for Jean to just walk away, but he didn't.

"By the way… Did you come from behind the school?" Jean finally asked.

Mikasa shook her head slowly, that was creepy. Why did Jean knew that? Was he some kind of stalker? Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She wouldn't tell him the truth, or else he would get the stupid idea to come earlier as well, just to have such weird conversations with her. "No"

"No? Okay...," he seemed disappointed by her answer, but Mikasa didn't register that, nor did she care.

"Was there something else?" she asked, now pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning on. She put her phone away and was ready to leave. She looked at Jean with a bored expression, which made him sad somehow. However, she didn't exactly act like that on purpose, rather it was her worsening mood which made her so unfriendly.

"Uhm… Well-," he wasn't able to continue, because an angry looking Eren stomped towards the both of them and interrupted him.

"Kirstein!" the brown haired teen yelled, still good distance away from them.

Mikasa could hear Jean swearing under his breath, he then turned and stared at Eren. "Can't you see I'm busy right now, Jaeger?!" The shyness in his voice was nowhere to be found, he sounded angry and pretty pissed instead.

"I've told you before to leave Mikasa alone!" Eren huffed back, now merely two feet away from Jean.

"You're playing the over-protective brother again?" Jean's face became red in his upraising rage.

"No, but you piss me off!" Eren hit back, his green eyes flashed with anger.

As the both continued to argue, it seemed like they completely forgot about the reason – _Mikasa_. She clicked her tongue, before she shook her head. She would never be able to understand them. When she walked away neither of them noticed her disappearing…

* * *

The lessons passed even slower than usual. Also Mikasa had an awfully lot of classes which she absolutely hated. Like home economics or biology. Both subjects were held by Mrs. Hanji Zoe. And that woman was _creepy_ as hell. She was absolutely obsessed with her bacterial cultures and she always tried to share her love for them with the students. She talked and talked and nobody was able to comprehend, even if they tried their best to listen.

Simply put, that woman was able to cause Mikasa a headache. Especially after having to listen her for two hours straight. And if this wouldn't be enough, Mikasa didn't feel as relaxed as she usually felt too. She was more tensed up and everything seemed to get on her nerves. She blamed the janitor.

Not only did he bothered her in the morning, but if he wouldn't have startled her, she wouldn't have spilled her Red Bull – hence she wouldn't have those withdrawal symptoms. She _needed_ an energy drink before school, or else she would have that horrible mood all day long...

Eventually the last lesson was over. While most of the other students already left, she was still sitting on her desk, burrowing her face in her hands. _Did she really have to go to work now?_

"Are you okay, Mikasa?" a familiar voice suddenly asked. She lifted her head to see Armin standing in front of her with a worried expression. "You seem to space out quite a lot today..." Armin was the only one, besides Eren, whom she saw as a friend. Even if she wasn't as close with the blonde teen, as her brother was.

She put her hands back down and shrugged, "I just have a little headache, never mind" She then stood up and packed away her notepad and pen.

Armin wasn't convinced with the answer, but he knew better than trying to get more out of Mikasa's mouth. The both of them were the last ones to walk out of the classroom, however there were still a few students going around in the hallway. They were always leaving together on Mondays, because Eren took extra lessons on that day of the week.

"Eren and Jean were fighting again when I came in the morning," Armin told her casually, as he always did when he knew something new about Eren. He knew that Mikasa wasn't really chatty, however she had nothing against someone else talking and he liked it better than an awkward silence.

"I know…" Mikasa replied and shook her head slightly in disapproval.

"Yeah, Eren told me that Jean was bothering you again," Armin then chuckled and before he was able to continue, he suddenly ran into something. Or rather _someone_.

"Watch out, stupid brat," Mikasa didn't believe her eyes. Her eyes moved from Armin to the man who was now standing in front of him, insulting him.

"Sorry! I- I'm really sorry!" Armin immediately stuttered. He wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping, since he looked at the black haired girl instead. However, he was slightly irritated about being called a _stupid brat_.

Mikasa glared at the janitor, "Just ignore him, Armin."

The both men turned to her, Armin was rather baffled, the other male had an annoyed look on his face. "_You_ can learn from this boy here. At least, _he_ knows how to apologize and how to be polite."

"Mikasa…?" Armin whispered in confusion. He put two and two together - _maybe this is the person who caused Mikasa's bad mood._

The janitor raised an eyebrow, he was curious if the girl would say something. She looked like she wanted to, but nothing came out of her mouth. No, her lips were pressed into a thin line. He could almost feel the tension building up inside of her, it looked like she would go wild any second. That sight of her was actually quite amusing for him.

It disappointed him, when nothing else happened, though. The reason of why he was wandering around in the hallway in the first place came back to his mind. He lifted his arm a bit, showing what he was holding in his hand.

The young woman recognized the blue and silver at first glance and her eyes slightly widened in surprise. _Is this for her…?_ As soon as she asked herself that question, he threw the can in her direction and she caught it. The energy drink was cooled and had the perfect temperature to just open and enjoy it immediately. That was what she would have wanted to do, but she lifted her head again, eyeing the short man suspicious. "Don't forget to come tomorrow," he mentioned casually.

"…"

"_Thank you_ would be appropriate," the man stated, then he just passed by and gestured with his hand when he began to speak again, "Teach her some manners, blondie"

Eventually, he was out of sight and Armin's eyes drifted from the man to his friend. "What the…? What was that about?" he asked, not sure if he would get an answer from Mikasa.

"I seriously don't know," Mikasa didn't look up from the thing she received.

"Do you know him?" Armin was still trying to understand what just happened, but Mikasa made it hard for him, since she just shook her head without any further explanations.

"Well, all I know is that he is the new janitor," Armin continued and tapped on his chin with his index as he was thinking, "his name is Levi or something, if I remember correctly."

That seemed to finally catch her attention. "How do you know?" Just then she realized that she didn't even know his name.

Armin chuckled at her and then shrugged, "I had to help Mr. Pixis last week, and you know him. He likes to talk…" he began to walk again, Mikasa opened the energy drink and followed him after she took a sip, "However the former janitor retired and this is his replacement. I don't know much either, but it seems like he works more than the old geezer… Also he's quite rude…" the blonde narrowed his eyes, not sure of what to think about that man.

The two didn't talk much more and walked outside in silence. Armin then turned and his gaze wandered to the Red Bull in Mikasa's hand once again, before he smiled at her and waved. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you," she returned. They parted ways then, because Armin's house was in the opposite direction than Mikasa's part time job. The young woman stroke a strand of her black hair behind her ear and headed towards the inner city. She was still confused about _Levi_. Did he actually realize that he was an asshole in the morning, and this was his way of apologizing? But it didn't seem like he would feel sorry for anything… Mikasa didn't understand him. Not a bit.

"Stupid midget," she cursed under her breath and finished the drink, before she threw it into the next bin she spotted.

Eventually, she reached the little restaurant she worked in. With the sweet taste still lingering in her mouth, she started her shift.

* * *

It was 10 p.m. when she finally opened the door of their little house. "Eren? I'm home," Mikasa said as she slipped out of her shoes. She put down her bag and walked into the living room, already smelling the scent of food.

"Hey," she heard Eren greeting her, and soon afterwards he came out of the kitchen with a plate full of spaghetti Bolognese in each hand. He cooked whenever Mikasa would come home late from work and vice versa.

The both sat at the table and began to eat. Mikasa usually asked Eren how his day was, since they weren't together in most classes. He would start to talk then, and she would just have to listen. However, today she didn't ask. Her mind was full with other stuff. Like which work was waiting for her at school the next morning and she still tried to figure out, what that Red Bull from Levi meant. Lost in thoughts she took the salt shaker from the middle of the table to spice up her spaghettis.

"Hey! ... Mikasa?" Eren was looking at her with big eyes, "Don't you think it's salty enough already?"

"Huh…?", the woman snapped out of her thoughts and when she realized what she was doing, she stopped at once. She pursed her lips, obviously confused about her own actions. With a slow motion, she put the salt shaker back to its place.

"Are you alright?" Eren then spoke, after eying her food. It was odd for Mikasa to behave like that.

His sister started to mix the noodles, probably trying to blend the salt with the sauce. "No, everything's fine." She looked at him and when she noticed his unconvinced face she added, "I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're seriously thinking about _him_?!" Eren was shocked, he hoped he was wrong.

"…? Of course not!" she blurted out. _Why did he even know about the incident with the janitor?_ _Did Armin tell him about the thing with the janitor? And they both misinterpreted her relationship with Levi? _Question upon questions popped up in her head.

"You misunderstood the whole thing," she stood up, avoiding Eren's eyes, since she felt as a faint blush was creeping on her cheeks. She took her plate and moved to the kitchen with a few fast steps. She should have simply told Armin, so he wouldn't have made up stories by himself. But she didn't want to bother him, nor was she in the mood to speak so much.

However, just the thought of her being romantically interested in that midget was embarrassing enough. _What on earth crossed their minds?_She still felt awkward, when she finished cleaning the dishes. She decided to go to sleep now. The day was stupid enough, and it should come to an end already. She didn't feel like herself, and she hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Unfortunately, Mikasa was the only one who misunderstood everything. **

"Don't tell me she seriously likes _Jean_ back," Eren muttered to himself, as he watched his sister disappearing in her room.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really happy about the reviews and the favorits :) **_

_**And I know that this chapters is not really interesting, but I had some problems with it. However, in the next chapter there will be more RivaMika-moments! **_


	3. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 3 - Misunderstanding**

* * *

Today was different. Mikasa woke up, _after_ the alarm went off. She searched for her phone with one hand, while the other one was resting on her forehead. After she turned off the ear-piercing sound, she sighed.

She grudgingly got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

After about fifteen minutes later, Mikasa walked fully dressed into the kitchen. She remembered the talk with Eren yesterday which caused her cheeks to turn slightly red all of a sudden. She shook her head frustrated, and felt stupid about how she reacted. She should have explained it yesterday, because now he probably guessed that she was interested in the janitor. She decided to do that today, and wrote the note for her brother:

_Good morning Eren,_

_I'm sorry about yesterday, but I'll explain it today. _

_Make sure to eat breakfast._

_Mikasa_

She grabbed her own "breakfast" from the fridge, took her bag and slipped into her shoes. On her way to school, she put in her earphones and listened to some songs. Also, she figured that it was the best idea to drink her Red Bull while she was still alone. Away from that devilish midget. Her mood dropped as soon as she thought about the new janitor.

_Levi _- as she learned from Armin yesterday - was someone she wasn't able to take the measure of. This irritated her so much, because that was something totally new. Normally, she understood people pretty fast, but not him. This man liked to tease and insult her - He even made her work for him! At the same time, he seemed annoyed about her presence...

Before she agonized over it too much, she reached the school ground, her eyes already searching for a sign of him. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to meet the janitor, since he didn't tell her. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she eventually went to the shed first. Her gaze wandered over the football field, and she admitted that it looked a lot nicer now. However, when she caught a glimpse of him leaning against the wall of the shed, she quickened her pace.

"Morning" The teen forced herself to greet him when she was barely three meters away from him. Maybe - _just maybe_ - if she tried to be nice to him, he would be a little bit friendlier too.

"It's about time" He chided with his usual frown and pushed himself off of the wall and gave her one last glance, before he headed towards the back entrance of the school. "Don't forget the buckets."

Mikasa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _So being nice to him wasn't helping either. Great._

The young woman picked up the buckets, which were full of water and the bubbles on the surface showed that there was already some sort of detergent in it. She glared at him, or rather at his back, but followed him without further protest. The short man fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opened it and waited for Mikasa to enter the building.

"What will we do today?" She asked and hoped that it wasn't anything gross. The two of them walked through the school, Mikasa wasn't sure were they were going until he answered.

"We start cleaning the windows on the corridors. It's disgusting how dirty they are," his nose wrinkled slightly.

Mikasa watched him as he was unlocking yet another door, after they reached the same corridor, where they encountered the day before. "Is this even your job as janitor?"

He looked over his shoulder, "I don't give a fuck if it's my job or not. Nobody else is doing it, so I _have_ to do it, since it's revolting."

_Yeah, like I care about the windows in this school, _Mikasa raised a brow, but didn't say anything. Instead she put the buckets as well as her own bag down on the floor and waited for further instructions. He pushed the door open and behind it was a small closet, stuffed with all kind of cleaning tools. He grabbed some things and when he went out of the closet he gave her a squeegee, a few rags and a sponge.

"I want them streak-free, you hear?" he eyed her and rolled up his sleeves at the same moment.

"Do you think I can't even clean windows?" Mikasa glanced at him, angry that he thought that she was really so dumb.

"We'll see," he answered with a small grin on his lips. Mikasa let out an annoyed sigh, then she turned and headed to the window furthest from him on the corridor.

Mikasa washed the panes on the inside at first, then she opened the window and washed the other side. But when her eyes wandered over the glass, she scowled.

Much to her disappointment and anger, there were indeed streaks. She only hoped that Levi didn't notice that. When she peeked over to him he was already standing in front of the second window, but he didn't pay attention to her at all. She felt slight relieve - Because first she talked like that in front of Levi, and then she wasn't able to clean that window?

She inwardly cursed and repeated the whole process, only to get a few minutes afterwards the same result as before.

"Are you a natural idiot, or what?"

Mikasa didn't hear him coming, so she was surprised for a moment. "So yeah, obviously I'm too stupid to clean windows." she told him with pure hatred in her voice, without looking at him and pursed her lips

It was so amusing to see her angry, really – especially how she tried to calm down all the time. "You're simply using too much pressure."

Mikasa squinted her eyes, but tried it a third time. This time she applied less pressure on the squeegee, but it got even worse. "How can this be so complicated?!" she muttered truly frustrated about the fact that she couldn't clean with this tool. At home she only used a simple rag and window cleaner for this...

As she tried yet again to wipe the pane with the squeegee, Levi's hand appeared and wrapped around her wrist. He corrected the angle of how she was pressing against the glass, but before she realized what was happening, he let go of her and took a few steps back again. She let out a growl, but gave it one more chance. She didn't believe that it was actually working -_ The window was clean. _

"Tch," she heard from the janitor, and when she finally turned to look at him, he was already walking to the next window. Mikasa shook her head, he was really hard to understand.

* * *

Mikasa was cleaning the last window and Levi told her that she was free to go after she finished it.

Slowly, the other students started to show up, which annoyed her, since she didn't want anyone to know about _this_. However, they were still outside and not walking around inside the building, so it was okay. Mikasa still decided to hurry up, but unfortunately caught a glimpse of someone waving at her at the same moment. The person was rather far away, and she wasn't sure if he even meant to greet _her_, and not someone else. Due to the hair of said person, she was able to tell that it was Jean. So most probably it was _her_, who he was greeting.

"Ugh," she grunted, but ignored him. She would just tell him that he mistook her or something like that, if he asked her about it.

She finished the window and was satisfied at how easy it was to clean them now. The teen paced towards the closet, and put down her bucket. The janitor was sweeping the floor, not lifting his head when she stood in front of him. She already opened her mouth to inform Levi that she would take her leave now, but was interrupted before she could do so.

"Mikasa?" she was quite surprised to hear her name so suddenly. Did she just imagined that? She hoped so, since she recognized the voice.

"Are you here?" she heard again. So it was really _him_. _Jean_. She absolutely didn't want to speak with him now. He would surely ask her, why the hell she was helping out the janitor, and she didn't know how she could answer that. Actually, she simply didn't _want_ to.

"Are you deaf or what? There's someone calling yo-," Levi wasn't able to finish, because Mikasa did the first thing that came to her mind: She grabbed the short man's arm and dragged him inside the closet. She closed the door quickly, but paid attention to not simply slam it with a loud bang.

"What the fu-"Levi started to say, but Mikasa put her palm on his mouth.

"Psst," she whispered, "I don't want to talk with _Jean_ now."

"And why do _I_ have to hide with you, shitty brat?!" He hissed back and pushed her hand away from his face. Thanks to the darkness, she wasn't able to catch the hint of disgust in his expression, when he thought about how she hasn't washed her hands after cleaning the windows.

Mikasa felt utterly stupid. _Again_. "_Well_… A reflex reaction, I guess." As soon as she closed her mouth, they noticed the sound of steps walking towards them, and the shadow in front of them showed them, that Jean was passing by.

"I swear, I've seen her here… and that's her bag," Jean spoke to himself.

Mikasa however, didn't pay too much attention to Jean. More like she wasn't able to, after she realized how close she was pressed against Levi. Their chests were actually touching, since the small room was stuffed with ladders and such. Not only this, but within the smell of the different cleaning agents, there was a really nice scent too. She guessed, that it must have been either Levi's aftershave or maybe even his perfume. It was so faint, but just the right amount in her opinion. You would only be able to make it out, when standing so close to him. Maybe if she leaned in a little bit more, she would be able to tell what the scent reminded her of…

_Wait. What the hell am I thinking?!_

She would have slapped her forehead, really. But she couldn't even move her arm in that small closet. By the way… what on earth was her hand holding? Her head snapped down, and although she couldn't see anything, she knew that it was Levi's arm under her grip. She was barely able to stop a gasp when she let go of Levi's hand at once. She made a step backwards, but of course she couldn't - there was no space. Instead she bumped with her foot against something. She didn't know what it was, but it made a loud _bang_.

_Damn._

That didn't only caught Levi's attention, as he turned his face to look at her. No. Outside, Jean heard that loud sound too. He was still there, waiting for Mikasa to return. He was sure that she would come back, since she left her bag here. And he had to ask her something, since he couldn't yesterday, because Eren hindered him.

"Huh…?!", they heard Jean's voice from the corridor.

The male wanted to know where that noise was coming from and approached the door slowly. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Mikasa held her breath, thinking of what she should tell Jean when he found her with the janitor in the closet. However, before he opened the door, he was interrupted by yet another voice.

"Hey, Kirstein! Do you have a minute?" Mikasa recognized the newcomer straight away, since it was her brother. She let out a relieved sigh, happy that Eren stopped Jean from opening the door.

_Wait._

Why was Eren here now? Mikasa pressed her ear against the door to follow the conversation.

"Jaeger? What do _you_ want?" Jean asked, apparently as surprised as Mikasa to see Eren, all the more since he was talking rather _normal _with him. He turned to the green-eyed male and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I don't know how this is even possible… and I never thought that this would happen-"

"Bring it to the point." Jean huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I mean...If the two of you really become a couple than don't you dare doing anything stupid to her! If I find out that you make her unhappy, I'll beat the-"

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Not only Jean was caught by surprise, but Mikasa as well. She widened her eyes in shock. Levi on the other hand let out a silent "Tch" He had no plan what they all were talking about, nor why he had to hide with Mikasa in here.

"Don't play dumb now. I mean you and Mikasa… apparently like each other," Eren frowned at the last part of the sentence. How Mikasa had a thing for this horse-face was beyond his imagination.

Jean's face flushed red within a second as he took one step back. "What makes you think that?! Did… Did she mention anything to you?"

"Sort of… But I wanted to give you this warning before you do something stupid, or else you'll regret it." Eren was almost scared by the goofy smile which appeared on Jean's lips. He turned then and wanted to leave, but Jean was quickly following him. "So what exactly did Mikasa say? C'mon Jaeger, tell me!"

"Get the hell away from me!" was the last thing Levi and Mikasa heard, before the boys were too far away.

Mikasa immediately opened the door, she couldn't spend even one second longer in there. She felt how hot her face was, since she blushed so hard. No longer only because she was with Levi in that closet, but about what her brother said too.

"Please don't tell me, Eren was speaking of Jean yesterday," Mikasa mumbled to herself and started to curse. She almost forgot that Levi was still standing there, who watched her with an unreadable expression. _And I thought Armin told him about Levi… _

"That was pretty interesting, _Mikasa _" the edges of his lips turned upwards into a sadistic grin. It was hard for him to suppress a laughter, which was rare for him.

"Shut up. Please just shut up," she hissed touching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index.

Why did Eren come up to Jean and talked with him about that, without even knowing anything for sure? Jean will be even more annoying now, thinking that she likes him. Also Eren couldn't possibly believe that she had a thing for Jean, could he? She had to explain everything to Eren, as soon as possible.

"Hey, idiot? How long do you plan on standing around?" Levi asked her and held the bag - which she stupidly left on the floor - out to her.

"It's all your fault," she snatched her bag and glared at him one last time, before she walked away.

"Tch," Levi still smirked as he shook his head and watched her stomping around the corner, a furious expression on her face. He didn't know what exactly he had to do with all that, but he would find it out soon enough.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you so much, everyone! I'm sorry, this chapter took so long, and I guess the both of them are a little bit OOC. Then again, Levi and Mikasa both would be a little bit more open if they would exist in the present time, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for reading, I love you! _**


End file.
